<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Souls Knew How To Dance by HoneyFlakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710668">Our Souls Knew How To Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlakes/pseuds/HoneyFlakes'>HoneyFlakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Miraculous PV, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), felix is chat noir, no beta bc we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:10:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlakes/pseuds/HoneyFlakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Graham de Vanily wanted to live a quiet life of solitude. He did not have the time to play superhero.<br/>However, the miraculous of the black cat has cursed him to live a life of bad luck, and it just would not. come. off.<br/>The little god of destruction that lives in the ring told him the only way to break it was to get a kiss from the holder of the Ladybug miraculous.</p><p>Because true love's kiss always prevails right?</p><p>-</p><p>or, what may have happened if the writers went with the original story idea of Felix as Chat Noir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Souls Knew How To Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the series we have now but im ngl I loved the idea of Felix as Chat since the PV first aired, so I'm taking matters into my own hands.<br/><strike>and i think Felix's transformation sequence was better</strike></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made their origin story more intense because I feel like the pv gave a darker feel for the story.</p><p>Also, holy cow I didn't expect this chapter to be this long lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been looking forward to their school trip since the start of the year. She had managed to save up enough from working in her parents’ bakery and commissioned fashion pieces so that she can join her class.</p><p>True, Marinette was not the athletic kind—far from it, she was often out of breath in the shortest of runs. A trip to the mountains of Tibet was hardly something she would have slaved to save up for. Her friends obviously knew better, though.</p><p>Alya Cesaire, Marinette’s best friend, could not stop staring at her mockingly. Marinette had been standing on one spot for too long simply shivering in her boots. Alya knew Marinette wouldn’t fair well in these conditions, and had already warned her of it for months.</p><p>“Don’t say it.” Marinette said through chattering teeth.</p><p>Alya shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t need to say it, they both knew she told her so.</p><p>The shivering girl managed to move up next to her best friend and they moved at a slow pace together, far behind the rest of their class. Marinette was freezing, missing her warm room, and aching all over from the short hike. Still, she didn’t regret going on the trip.</p><p>Ahead of them, near the class but still seemingly on his own, was Felix Graham de Vanily. He transferred into her class this year, from a school in London. It seemed he and his mother moved to Paris after his dad passed away.</p><p>His face was flushed from the cold, and a rosy blush had formed on his cheeks. Snow was piled up on the shoulders of his jacket, and he quickly attempted to shake it off. He had his gloved hands inside his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. It seems he didn’t do well in the cold either.</p><p>Marinette swooned while staring at him, making Alya shake her head next to the lovesick girl. She never understood what Marinette saw in the blonde boy. Personally, she sees Felix as a rude snobby English brat, but Marinette was head over heels for him. She figured she’d let her bestfriend be, it was most likely just a passing crush anyway.</p><p>“We’re almost at the top!” They’re teacher, Madam Bustier, called out.</p><p>“Isn’t this fun!” Their chaperone, Mr. Haprele, encouraged the class further. A few of their classmates answered him, including Marinette who gave a small cheer despite being seconds away from turning into an icicle.</p><p>Marinette indeed found the trip fun. Aside from staring at Felix the entire trip, Marinette also had time to hang out with her friends, and she was definitely looking forward to doing just that again later tonight in a safe, warm cabin. Maybe with hot coco.</p><p>It took a couple more painstakingly cold minutes before the adults in their hiking group called that they were finally on the top, and hence, near the cabin where they’ll be staying. Marinette admittedly cheered too loud to not be embarrassing.</p><p>When Alya and Marinette caught up with their class at the top of the mountain, Marinette was admittedly a little underwhelmed. It was just more snowy mountains, with the exception of a temple a little bit below them. There was symbol on the building in the center, although Marinette had no idea what it was. She did however, know someone who might.</p><p>The girl found Felix as she expected, at the edge of the mountain. His curiosity made him strain to get a better look at the temple. Marinette inched closer, although she made sure that her steps were noisy enough as to not scare Felix and send him rolling down the mountain.</p><p>On her way over, she hears Mr. Haprele a bit frantic on the phone, something about not knowing that the rehearsal for a play was today. For a second, Marinette faltered and thought she should go comfort the distressed chaperone instead of talking to Felix. Luckily, Mylene, their classmate and Mr. Haprele’s daughter, was already by the man's side in a rush. They were hugging, and the man now talked in a hushed sad voice. Marinette figured it would be rude to interrupt them now.</p><p>Sparing one more glance at the father and daughter, she set her eyes on the blonde boy at the edge of the mountain.</p><p>Her heart was at her throat as she approached, and her palms were damp despite the cold. But she had to do this. After all, she did go through all this just to spend more time with the blonde.</p><p>“Hi, Felix!” Marinette said cheerfully, stepping beside the boy. She looked down and made sure her feet didn’t slip on the slow.</p><p>“Dupain-Cheng.” Felix coldly acknowledged her presence. But if cold could stop Marinette then she wouldn’t be here in the first place.</p><p>Felix kept his eyes on the temple, clearly hungry to know more.</p><p>“I see you’re really into that temple over there.” Marinette tried to be smooth, but even she can hear how nervous she was. “Know anything about it?” Marinette asked.</p><p>The girl stared in awe at how Felix’s green eyes seems even brighter against all the white of snow. She honestly didn’t care much about the temple, even though it was a really cool sight. She just thought that if she talked to Felix about something he might like then maybe she can get a proper conversation with him.</p><p>Marinette held onto the hope that maybe this time Felix would actually try to converse with her, but that hope was in vain when Felix replied. “Of course I know something about it. You would too if you read more.” It wasn’t an insult, at least he hadn’t meant it to be, it was just supposed to be a fact and an observation.</p><p>Marinette blushed in embarrassment, though luckily Felix was too occupied to notice. It wasn’t anything new really, this was how it has been for the past few months. Marinette tries, and Felix ignores. The same old back and forth. Marinette sighed inwardly before staying quiet and staring out at the temple. Maybe for now she can be content with just standing beside the guy she liked.</p><p>Only that peace didn’t last long.</p><p>The temple burst into flames right in front of their eyes. The buildings crumbled and fell as they looked on. Their classmates screamed behind them, only one of their voices screeched louder than the rest. “<em>Dad?!</em>”</p><p>Marinette whirled around just in time to see a tall man, in black and white—literally, including his skin—rise to his full height. It looked like there was black make up that smudged and dripped down his eyes, only Marinette was sure that it wasn’t make up, but a part of his actual skin. He didn’t look human. He didn’t look <em>good</em>. </p><p>The man—the <em>thing</em>—started moving his hands as if he was holding something, and closed one eye as if he was aiming. Marinette saw nothing, but <em>felt</em> something breeze right past her, between her and Felix. Then all of sudden the man was charging at them.</p><p>”Marinette, move!” Felix shouted, but she was too scared to do so.</p><p>A second later, her body hit the snow, another on top of her. And she saw the thing run past them and <em>jumped off the mountain. </em></p><p>Only it didn’t fall. It held its arms up above its head and looked as if he was swinging down to the temple. But there was nothing there. No rope, no anything.</p><p>Their class was still screaming, Madam Bustier was trying to calm everyone down despite being confused herself, and Marinette was honestly too shocked to even register that Felix was still laying on top of her. Her wide eyes stared after the thing, wondering what it was, where it even came from, and what it wanted.</p><p>Felix moved from above her to sit on the snow, admittedly equally shaken. If everyone around them weren’t so panicked, they might have been surprised to see him actually show an emotion aside from annoyance.</p><p>Marinette eventually sat up as well, and her eyes caught sight of movement below them. At first she flinched, thinking it might be that <em>thing</em> again, but she quickly realized it was not.</p><p>”There! There’s an old man!” Marinette shouted, pointing at the figure that seemed to be limping. It was obvious that he was trying to escape from the temple. “We need to help him!”</p><p>Despite her will to help the elderly man, her screams only mingled with those already in the air. Nobody heard her, nobody has else had noticed the old man in need of help.</p><p>She looked around desperately, looking for anyone who can help, but she realized everyone was in their own world of fear and confusion. Her mouth set in a thin line and her gaze hardened. Marinette stood up and made her way to the edge of the mountain, but a hand caught her wrist before she could do anything.</p><p>”What exactly are you planning to do, Dupain-Cheng?” Felix asked, his green eyes staring through her.</p><p>Marinette for once was not swayed by the boy. Her heart set on helping. “We can’t leave him alone, he’ll die in the cold!” The steadiness in her voice surprised even herself, but she knew what the right thing to do was.</p><p>Felix stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, but what was most probably a few seconds at most, before he nodded and headed towards the edge too. He had let go of Marinette’s wrist, but she could still feel the warmth where he touched.</p><p>The two quickly climbed and slipped their way down the short edge of the mountain. Marinette was sure she’d end up with a dozen bruises from this but she didn’t exactly mind at the moment because there were bigger things to worry about.</p><p>When the pair got to a rather flat surface, they started running towards to old man. He had fallen to his knees, and hadn’t noticed either of them. The black box he carried lay shut in front of him.</p><p>“Mister!” Marinette shouted, “Sir are you alright?”</p><p>They were a few steps away from him when it happened. An explosion of some sort blew up against the mountain they stood on. Only, they didn’t see anything that could have caused it. They felt the earth begin to shake beneath their feet, violently, as if it was trying to shake them off.</p><p>Marinette fell to the snow, unable to keep her balance, but Felix managed to stay on his feet. He ran closer to the old man and attempted to help him stand up. “Come on, we have to keep going, sir.” He said, his tone was calm but Marinette heard the hint of urgency.</p><p>But they were too late. There was another explosion, and the ground beneath the snow split. The part of the mountain that they stood on gave way, and all Marinette could do was scream as they fell.</p><p>Her eyes registered the sight of rocks and snow falling with her. There was a flash of green, and a rather strong impact.</p><p>She didn’t remember what happened next, only that she was alive and apparently lying in snow. Really she was lucky to not only survive the fall, but to not have been crushed by any of the giant chunks of rock that fell with them.</p><p>She could still hear the screams of her classmates, but they were faint and far, almost carried away by the wind. She could only see the rising smoke from the burning temple.</p><p>Felix and the old man were nowhere to be seen as well.</p><p>There was, however, a black box placed near her head. It had the same symbol as the middle of the fallen temple. Marinette had absolutely no idea what it was, but seeing as she was stuck in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, with no one even knowing she was gone yet, no food or water, and with a <em>thing</em> on the loose, and explosions coming out of nowhere—she figured she really didn’t have much options anyway.</p><p>She picked it up, attempting to stand on her very sore, very cold body, and opened it. A bright light from the box shone immediately, and Marinette had to close her eyes to save her sight. She peaked one of her eyes open, just in time to see a little red thing fly out of the box.</p><p>Quicker than she stood up she had fallen back on the snow with a loud yelp.</p><p>“Hello!" The red thing spoke in a cheery voice, "I am Tikki.”</p><p>“Bug!” Marinette screamed suddenly, scrambling backwards using her gloved hands. “Or mouse! Bug-mouse? Bug-mouse!”</p><p>“Please calm down, master! I’m not a bug or a mouse. I am the kwami of the Ladybug miraculous!” the thing explained, floating around in the air.</p><p>“The what of what?” Marinette asked frantically, breathing heavily and still a safe distance from the floating thing—<em>kwami</em>?</p><p>While Marinette attempted to build a smallsnow fort to hide behind, Felix was attempting to unbury his body from a pile of snow, far from where Marinette had landed.</p><p>He was, of course, thankful that he was still alive but he was quite unlucky to have woken up somewhat buried in snow. He wasn’t a big fan of the cold.</p><p>When he managed to finally dig his legs out, Felix noticed a small black box on a rock next to him. He recognized the insignia on it immediately. He had read the legends and myths before, which was exactly why he had come to this class trip. Except, he didn’t exactly believe them, and wanted to know what the monks of the temple were really doing.</p><p>Felix looked around him. Marinette and the old man were nowhere in sight, and he was definitely too far down the mountain to try and climb back on his own, not without dying of exhaustion in the snow, anyway. Besides, he wasn’t exactly sure if it would be wise to wander around on his lonesome with some black and white <em>thing</em> running around.</p><p>His eyes draw back to the black box in his hand. <em>It’s not like I have anything to lose at this point</em>, he thought. And he opened it.</p><p>❦</p><p>Holding onto his staff as it extended as high as the mountains, Felix felt the cold air whip at his face. The mask only covered his eyes and left his cheeks exposed to the cold still. He silently cursed, wishing the suit could have came with a built-in heater or something.</p><p>Felix saw a little speck of bright red amidst the white of snow. That must be the partner his Kwami—Plagg he called himself—told him about.</p><p>He leapt from his staff down to the snow behind the red suited hero, his stick shortening back to it’s regular size as he fell and landed. He had to admit, as well trained as he was as Felix, this alter ego hero form of his was ten times more than what he could ever achieve.</p><p>The red hero hadn’t noticed him yet, so he extended his staff and leaned on it before greeting her. “Looking for something, little bug?” He mused.</p><p>The heroine jumped in surprise at his voice, and almost fell back down the cliff she was looking into.</p><p>She turned around, a mix of surprise and annoyance was obvious even behind her mask. “The black cat, I presume?” She said.</p><p>Felix grinned before replying, “Please, call me Chat Noir.” He retracted his staff again and walked closer, leaning down to her height. “And you are?”</p><p>Marinette stuttered for a moment before taking a step back. “Ladybug.” She settled. “I’m Ladybug.”</p><p>“Well, Miss Ladybug, are you perhaps looking for something in particular, or should we go beat up the bad guys at that burning temple over there?” Chat Noir asked as he watched Ladybug continue looking down the cliff.</p><p>“We’ll save the temple, but first there were civilians who fell down this mountain, they could be severely hurt.” Ladybug said. “I rescued one of them already, a high school girl, but she said that there were two other people with her when the mountain collapsed.”</p><p>Chat Noir blinked looking down the long dive from the cliff. Part of him could not believe he survived that fall, it was impossible. “No one could survive that fall.” He stated.</p><p>Ladybug’s neck almost snapped with how fast she turned to glare at him. “How dare—“</p><p>Chat held up his hands in surrender and cut in. “Relax, buggaboo, I’m only joking.” He said with a grin. “I just came from bringing a high school boy to safety, that could have been one of her companions, right?”</p><p>Ladybug let out a small sigh of relief, unnoticed by the cat in black beside her. Though she didn’t appreciate her apparent partner’s humor, she was glad that Felix was safe. Only now that still left the old man they tried to save unaccounted for.</p><p>“One of us should check for the other civilian, while the other heads for the temple.” Ladybug says. It was an obvious plan. She wasn’t particularly ready to charge into a blazing, crumbling temple with a weird monster—<em>akuma</em>, apparently—was, but she was also not that eager to jump down a mountain that definitely seemed high enough to kill someone. She was just the same old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, after all. Still clumsy and awkward, only now with apparently magical earrings.</p><p>Chat Noir saw Ladybug hesitate, and placed a hand—a paw? It did have claws now—on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile. “My kwami told me only Ladybug can capture akumas, it’s best if you’re the one to head to the temple first. I’ll catch up in a bit.” He said.</p><p>Chat Noir walked closer to the edge and extended his staff again ready to head back from where he just came from. He looked back once at Ladybug, seeing concern clearly written on her face. <em>She wears her emotions so obviously, even with a mask</em>, he couldn't help but note.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. Cats always land on their feet.” He said before taking the plunge. </p><p>That left Ladybug alone. She watched as Chat Noir faded further and further from view, until she couldn’t quite make out his form anymore.</p><p>The sound of rubble hitting the ground snapped Ladybug back into the present. <em>This was real, this was really happening oh my god</em>. She internally panicked.</p><p>She turned around to see what awaited her. The heat from the fire had already caused deep puddles to form, the crumbled buildings set the obstacle course of a stage. She breathed in deeply before she threw her yoyo to the remains of one of the towers, and swung up.</p><p>Rescue helicopters could now be heard from above. From her vantage view up a broken tower, Ladybug spotted a figure in purple running from scene. He seemed reasonably tall, and definitely able bodied, there was also nothing after him. She turned her attention else where. She was sure the civilian will be safe, as the bright purple clothing like that should be easily seen by the the aircrafts above them.</p><p>She needed to focus on finding the akuma <em>and</em> capturing it <em>and</em> purifying it <em>and</em> setting everything back to normal. Why did she have to end up with the power with the most things to do again?</p><p>She threw her yoyo to lower ground before swinging down. She didn’t see any sign of the akuma in the temple, but she was certain she saw it swing down here when everything had just started.</p><p>She ran towards a random spot, the heels of her costume loud against the stone of the temple. She could work on being a little more quiet, she guessed. On the other hand it could just be due to the fact that the temple was still and silent. The only sound she could hear were the fires that cracked away at the place. It was eerie, not a sign of life anywhere. </p><p>“You’re not very good at sneaking around, are you, buggaboo?” A voice spoke from behind her, yet again.</p><p>Ladybug jumped. “Stop doing that!” She scolded, a hand to her heart. “And stop calling me buggaboo, the name’s Ladybug.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, buggaboo.” Chat Noir teased, he looked far too relaxed for the current situation.</p><p>Ladybug merely rolled her eyes at the increasingly annoying cat. "You sure are quick. Did you find the civilian?" She asked.</p><p>Chat Noir suddenly had sheepish grin on his face. "Yes and no. I mean, I didn't exactly find the civilian, <em>but</em>!" he said the last word in a hurry, he noticed that Ladybug was ready to cut in and lecture him. "I <em>did</em> find some turtle-themed super hero down there. He said he saved the three when the mountain crumbled, and already took care of the elder among them." He explained.</p><p>Ladybug was skeptical for a second. She didn't exactly know who to trust yet, or if this turtle hero is even a good guy. But then again, they really couldn't have survived a fall like that without some sort of intervention, and would a bad guy spare some time to save three falling strangers?</p><p>Ladybug nodded to herself, hoping the old man was indeed safe, before focusing on the task at hand. "Is the turtle-hero coming to help us out?" She asked Chat Noir. She was completely new to the job, and although she thinks Chat Noir is used to the hero-business, another pro could really help tip the odds more into their favor.</p><p>Unfortunately, the black cat shook his head. "He said he was needed else where. Something about getting a box far away from here."</p><p>The worried frown that showed on Ladybug's face was not missed by Chat Noir. But as quickly as it came, it was replaced by a look of determination, one he found strangely familiar. “It's up to us then. We need to find the akuma. It’s in black and white and had a hat and—“ she tried to explain to Chat Noir but Chat cut her off.</p><p>“You mean that thing over there glaring at the helicopters and making weird hand gestures?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He pointed behind her.</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Ladybug quickly ducked behind a stone column and dragged Chat Noir with her. She peeked from behind their hiding spot in time to see the akuma glaring up at the helicopters. His hands moving around before he acted like he was lifting something heavy to his shoulder. The akuma closed one eye, almost as if it was aiming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Ladybug gasped, it was exactly the same as earlier. It was aiming something unseen but she <em>felt</em> it fly past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><em>Black and white, hand gestures</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"The akuma's a mime!" Ladybug yelled. She ran out from behind the stone and threw her yoyo just as the akuma moved his finger, as if he was pulling the trigger. The yoyo hit whatever invisible thing was on the akuma's shoulder and pushed the mime off balance. The earth shook once more, and rocks from a nearby mountain crumbled. It looked as if the mountain exploded all on its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Ladybug swung her yoyo on her side, ready for the fight. "The akuma's a mime," she repeated over her shoulder. "Whatever he gestures becomes real!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Chat Noir couldn't help but stare at the hero in red; crumbling mountains, a temple on fire, and a disoriented akuma behind her. He was admittedly a little stunned. From what he had seen so far, he was sure Ladybug was a bit of a timid hero; she looked unsure of her plans and didn't look like she wanted to go down the cliff to save people, or to the temple to face the villain, and even wanted more back up. But she ran out to face the danger when needed the most, without a hint of hesitation. <em>You're not half bad,</em> he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Did he just mime a <em>rocket-launcher</em>?" Is what came out instead. He walked towards Ladybug and stood beside her. He extended his staff and readied his stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><em>I don't particularly like people</em>, he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>Ladybug nodded, and then said grimly, "We can't let him mime anything worse."</p><p><em>But I think I wouldn't mind having a partner this one time</em>.</p><p>"Ready when you are, Ladybug." He said, smiling.</p><p>Ladybug didn't think she'd ever be ready, but she was sure of one thing: she didn't have a choice right now. She can't run, not when her classmates and other people are in danger. "We have to destroy the object with the akuma, and the only thing on him is his hat."</p><p>"So that must be where it is." Chat Noir finished her train of thought.</p><p>"I'll swing in from his right. Grab the hat while I keep him busy." Ladybug said, and without another word between them, they jumped into action.</p><p>Ladybug threw her yoyo unto another tower, the akuma already back on his feet. She watch as the it mimed something once more, something small. He pulled something from it. <em>A granade</em>. Ladybug jumped down from the tower in time, amazed at herself for landing gracefully for once. The tower behind her exploded, and she rolled out of the way from the falling debris.</p><p>She wasted no time and got back on her feet, swinging her yoyo and charging headfirst at the akuma. It wouldn't dare use explosives if she fought close-range.</p><p>The mime gestured out what seemed to be a sword, just as Ladybug threw her yoyo at him. Her attack was deflected, but she followed it up by attempting to kick his feet from under him, or wrapping her yoyo on his arm, or even just a swift kick to its midsection. All of her attacks seemed to be parried or dodged. </p><p>She was however, holding back. According to Tikki there was still a real person in there somewhere, she can't exactly beat this thing up knowing that information.</p><p>The mime had a different idea of course. Ladybug had lost count how many times the akuma had gone for her head with the sword. She managed to block it with yoyo every time, but she had to admit it was mostly pure luck.</p><p>"I'll be taking that," Ladybug heard a voice, just as she managed to push the Akuma a few feet away from her. The hat was on the end of a silver staff, and it retracted to one increasingly useful cat.</p><p>Chat Noir leaned on his staff as he swung the hat on his finger mockingly. "Cat got your hat, Mr. Mime?" He teased.</p><p>"Not bad, kitty" Ladybug smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, bugaboo." He replied, before holding the hat with two hands. "Cataclysm." He called, the black energy from his paw caused the hat to turn into what looked like a mix of ash and rust. The mime could do nothing but stare as it crumbled to Chat Noir's feet.</p><p>But there was something wrong. The there was no butterfly from the hat, and the mime was still there. </p><p>"Is something supposed to happen?" Chat Noir asked, looking at Ladybug from behind the mime. His relaxed and confident tone from seconds ago was definitely gone. If Plagg had explained it correctly, destroying the akumatized object should have ended this battle.</p><p>Ladybug was more than confused. Had she gotten it wrong? Could the akuma be somewhere else? His jacket maybe? or his shoes? She knew one thing for sure, this battle wasn't over.</p><p>She swung her yoyo again and got ready to charge once more. "Looks like we still have to fight."</p><p>Chat Noir followed her lead, and once again posed for battle.</p><p>And yet again, something was wrong. The Mime wasn't moving. It stood still, staring straight ahead into nothingness.</p><p>Had they actually won already? Is this akuma just glitching?</p><p>The akuma nodded suddenly, and before Chat Noir can react, it charged right at him and decked him from under his chin. The force threw him backward, and admittedly he thought he saw stars.</p><p>He heard Ladybug call his name in concern, and opened his eyes in time to see the akuma mime something and ride it down the mountain. Ladybug attempted to wrap her yoyo around him but the akuma easily flicked it away. </p><p>Chat Noir saw the hero in red look at the retreating villain and at him, then back again. He already knew what she would choose. Predictably, Ladybug ran to his side and helped him sit up.</p><p>"Chat Noir, are you okay?" She said, concern clear in her voice.</p><p>"Of course! I wouldn't exactly be a hero if one punch can take me out." He feigned nonchalance. Despite his words Ladybug knew he wasn't okay. She saw his relaxed expression change in a blink. "Why didn't it worked?" he asked.</p><p>"It turns out I was wrong. When the akuma punched you, he immediately got down to the remains of his hat and took something from it. The akuma wasn't his hat, it was something <em>in</em> his hat." She sighed, placing her head in her hands in shame. "This is all my fault, I <em>knew</em> I wasn't cut out for this."</p><p>Chat Noir stared at the heroine. He, admittedly, was not the best at empathy. He disliked having to deal with the emotions of other people, and preferred the solitude and consistency that literature and science offered. But he took pity on the hero. Despite her obvious short comings, she had potential. She was <em>good</em>.</p><p>"Hey, you couldn't have known otherwise, it was a simple mistake." He stated, trying to add more warmth in his usually dry voice. "And for all it's worth, I think you're a decent hero."</p><p>Ladybug looked up from her hands, seeing the sincerity in the other hero's eyes. She didn't quite believe him. She knew she messed up and lead them to what felt like a defeat. She really wasn't cut out to be a hero, but why did that matter? She'll just find where the earrings came from and return them. Still, it was comforting to know her efforts today were enough for someone. She managed to give him a small smile in thanks.</p><p>Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, a beeping sound came from Chat Noir's ring. The two heroes shared a look, both knowing what that meant. They shook hands and parted, there didn't seem to be a need for goodbyes.</p><p>Neither of them would be heroes again after today, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>